


I lost my best friend today!

by Slytherdor7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherdor7/pseuds/Slytherdor7





	I lost my best friend today!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing JK Rowling's characters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lost my best friend today!

She was my everything. She saw me at my worst. She saw me at my weakest and at my meanest still stood by me.

She never said a word, but I always knew what she thought and I loved her for it.

When others turned on me for loosing all those points in first year, or thanks to the whole 'Heir of Slytherin' story in second year, she was the one to see me through.

When the whole world worried about the fact that Sirius broke out of Azkaban, she was the only one that was actually concerned about how I actually felt about the whole story. Just a nuzzle from her, made even the dementors seem almost like nothing.

Through the whole debacle of the Triwizard tournament, Cedric's death, the stress of Voldemort's resurrection and being sent back to Durskaban, she was the only one to never leave me.

Even the year Dumbledore spent ignoring me, Umbitch's detentions or Snape's so called lessons, didn't feel this bad.

I'm not sure what's going to happen now, but I do know that even now, at the onset of the new war, the hole she left in my heart will never be filled.

I miss you, Hedwig!


End file.
